Roleplay:1.Chill Sonic Fanon Tournament 2013
We all experience failures in life. Grades, relationships, trying to beat Bingo Highway's secondary mission with Team Sonic, but of all these failures...there is one that comes to mind in every users mind...WHY, THE FUCK WON'T ANYONE REMEMBER TO EDIT MY RP. So is the case with the Chill Sonic Fanon Battle Tournament 2012. Granted most of it's failure was my fault. I mean, it easily could've started earlier but with some of the users in the tourney now gone as regulars I thought it was time for the third, and final reboot. I present to you THE CHILL SONIC FANON TOURNAMENT 2012 2013! Users #Blu #Flametfh # Rules #A maximum of 80 characters is allowed. #Each user is allowed 6 fighters #No god-modding. #No one hit K.O (unless agreed to by both users) #If you desire for your character to cheat, PM me on this wiki's chat. #At the moment there is no desired plot twist. #No healing spam. #If you think a character is cheating you can try to expose them. #No killing. #The matches go in order in terms of time. #In this tourney if it is a tie it will be decided to be voted, randomized or chosen by the battling users. #This is (hopefully) canon to the Chillverse. Don't screw it up. #If your villain plans on cheating or other cool stuff happens, PC it to Me. Characters Commenters/Observers #Omochao #Richard "Bitchao" the Chao # Contestants #Bluray the Fox #Dokuro-chan the Angelic Fox #Jowan the Weaselat #Axel the Hedgehog #Eva the Hedgegoose #Ruby the Porcupine #Isaiah The Irish Wolfhound #Shred the Irish Wolfhound #Tremor the Fox #Aahil the Flying Squirrel #Donovan The Cougar #Mordecai The Margay #Honoo The Pyrofox #Jadelk "Jad" The Wolverine #Kouta the Racoon #Jayceson Avis #Tye the Hedgehog #Leon the Hedgehog #Zero the hedgehog #Gash The hedgehog #Night the Nighthog #Ecruos the Porcupine #Tsukiumi the Cat. #Brooke the Short-tailed Cat. #Source the Porcupine. #Electra the Cat-Porcupine hybrid Rounds Round 1 #Zero the Hedgehog vs. Honoo the Pyrofox #Night the Nighthog vs. Bluray the Fox #Aahil the Flying Squirrel vs. Jad the Wolverine #Gash the Hedgehog vs. Tye the Hedgehog #Mordecai the Margay vs.Leon the Hedgehog #Source the Porcupine vs. Donovan the Cougar #Isaiah the Irish Wolfhound vs. Tsukiumi the Cat #Jayceson Avis vs. Electra the Cat-Porcupine Hybrid #Ruby the Porcupine vs. Axel the Hedgehog #Tremor the Fox vs. Shred the Irish Wolfhound #Brooke the Short-Tailed Cat vs. Kouta the Raccoon #Eva the Hedgegoose vs. Dokuro-chan the Angelic Fox #Ecruos the Porcupine vs. Jowan the Weaselat Roleplay Act 1: Introduction Bluray: This is gonna be so much fun! Isaiah: Ah, well I'm game. Ecruos: Definitely gonna be fun, Bluray. Just, don't cry when I beat you and 'Say over here, alright? Smirks. Bluray: Pfft. Whatever. Eva: I hope I don't get any unfortunate match-ups first round... Honoo: *Standing on his own, With a emotionless face* Bluray: Hey Honoo! Honoo: *Looks over at him* Hm? Bluray: What's up? Honoo: *Smirks a little* The ceiling, Then the Sky, Then the Ozone then Space and then the sun. :: Bluray: do you think this is a game Honoo: Well, Since you're asking. Yes, I do. Bluray: (squints) You really want to do this? Honoo: *Smirks* We haven't even started the Tournament and you're gettin' riled up. Bluray: And you're already play the mind games. Well played. (slowly backs away into the shadows) (Bluray bumps into an Egg Pawn, spilling his drink) Egg Pawn: YOU ******* YOU SPILLED MY DRINK! MY DRINK! Bluray: (dashes off) Egg Pawn: COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDLY CANINE! Bluray: (spindashes away) Honoo: *Watches Blu with a blank expression* ... Isaiah:*rams the Egg Pawn* Egg Pawn: STUPID CANINES. (walks off frustrated) Eva: That was um...interesting... Jowan: (recording it with his phone) Very much so. (proceeds to upload) Isaiah:...Eggman is racis- *looks at Jowan* Are you shitting me?? Jowan: Nah, man. Bluray: Maybe the robots just have some sort of self will. Like Omochao. Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Roleplay Category:Ecruos' Continuity Category:Tournament RP's